King and Lionheart
by makorralicious414
Summary: Mako and Korra. King and Lionheart. When one life is left in shambles, the other picks up the pieces creating anew. College AU.
1. Chapter 1

**King and Lionheart**

* * *

.

_Rrrriiinnnngggg_

_Rrrriiinnnngggg_

_Rrrriiinnnngggg_

"_Hey, this is Mako. Sorry 'bout not picking up… I'm probably at work, studying, or something like that. Anyways, leave a message! I'll try to get back to you ASAP."_

_Beeep_

"Hey, Mako? It's me. Korra. I-I know we're not on speaking terms lately ever since…_that, _but please, we need to talk. You can't entirely shut me out; after all we've been through? It's just not fair… Well, me calling at this time isn't fair either… But I've been trying to contact you for weeks!

"I'm at the hospital right now, if you're curious. You're probably thinking, 'It's three in the morning, and Korra's calling. Of course she did something stupid' Heh… It…I...Me being here wasn't entirely my fault…

"Spirits, everything hurts so much right now. A-Apparently a bunch of underclassmen found me unconscious under a park bench… They said I was pretty messed up; bruises, blood, ya know? Crazy how I was at a party earlier that evening…

"I begged the docs one phone call… Asami's half way across the world on an apprenticeship, I knew Bolin would faint if I ever-and I mean ever- utter these words, and Tahno? Not calling him for this. So… I could only rely on you… even if you've been ignoring me for the past two months.

"Oh Spirits, I'm sorry if I sound like a dying w-whale. It's so hard to not break down and cry… M-Mako, the doctor's are saying I've been r-raped. They found drugs in my s-system, and I honestly d-don't know how it happened or who did this. I don't remember anything…

"I am asking you to do me a favor. Please bring me a new set of clothes and a ride home. I-I can't stand one more hour in this place… everywhere I look, there are people giving me this face. Like they pity me… Please Mako. Please answer me soon. I'll try calling again in a bit."

_Beeep_

_._

_Rrrriiinnnngggg_

_Rrrriiinnnngggg_

_Rrrriiinnnngggg_

"_Hey, you've reach Korra! If you're hearing this, I'm probably doing something important… like sleeping or whatever. Just leave a message and I'll be sure to call back!"_

_Beeep_

"Korra? Oh for Angi's sake, please answer! I've been calling you for like twenty times. I-I'm sorry for ignoring you. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't avoiding you…if we never fought…

"I found the stuff you asked, and I'll be at the hospital soon. I swear to everything, I'll find whoever did this to you. I know what you're thinking and no, what happened to us two months ago doesn't matter now. Someone actually had the nerve to do …._this!_ I swear I will not rest until this creep is in jail, or face down in a ditch.

"Ironic how I'm thinking about dropping college for that police academy so I can enforce some laws in this stupid town, and here I am speeding… I am such an idiot! I take back everything I said when _that _happened, okay? You were right, I've been playing you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. So so sorry… but I know this isn't enough to change what happened tonight…

"Just… hold on a little more, okay? Ignore those people in the hospital, they don't know anything. I-I'll try calling again soon."

_Beeep_

_._

* * *

**A/N: Just a little side story I worked on... not sure if I'll actually complete it. Depends if people like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**King and Lionheart**

* * *

.

"Now, Korra, college is a very serious time in your life. _Please_ do not fool around. We are paying good money, and your father and I would love to see you graduate without any trouble." Senna lectured as Korra re-checked her carryon luggage. The family waited patiently at the check-in to the airport, the faint PA system ringing in their ears.

"_Now boarding flight 62, to San Rina, Fire Nation. Passengers, we are now boarding flight 62 to San Rina, Fire Nation."_

Republic City University was miles away from Korra's home, as she hailed from the Southern Watertribe. It was an amazing opportunity for the young woman to finally be accepted into one of the biggest universities in the world; granted that Korra worked hours and hours upon her studies and felt the drive to be the best in her graduating class—that hard work obviously paid off.

"I know, mom," Korra sighed, "Work first, play later. I've been hearing that since I was five."

"Well it's great that you remembered," Tonraq interjected, "just make sure no boys are creeping on you. If they do…" the large watertribe man trailed off, a far-off look on his face.

"_Last call for flight 62, San Rina, Fire Nation."_

Korra chuckled hesitantly at her father's unfinished threat, "Don't worry about that, dad. I can handle myself. Besides, no guys were interested in me here, what makes Republic City different?"

Her parents both shared a look, and Korra waved them off before they got a chance to speak, "I should really get going. They need to do all that weird scanning stuff, and I'm not in the mood to miss this flight!"

Senna smiled sadly and moved to embrace her daughter, "If you need any help, money, and advice, whatever is on your mind, please don't be afraid to call. We love you so much, Korra, and we're going to miss you."

Korra embraced her mother back, shutting her eyes so prevent a few tears from spilling, "I'm going to miss you too, mom. I'll make sure to call at least once a week. Also, don't forget to feed, play with, walk, and bathe Naga. I can't believe we didn't take her with us…" Korra let go of her mother and moved to embrace her father.

"That polarbear dog would scare everyone away in this airport, sweetie," Tonraq said as he held his little girl tight, "Knock that school off its feet, Kor. You're destined for great things, I know it."

Tonraq finally let go of his daughter, a fond look on his face. Korra smiled back, blue eyes filled with anticipation as she grabbed her bags.

"I'll call if any trouble happens with the stuff we sent weeks before. The school should've gotten the notice about me sending a couple boxes for my room." Korra rattled off as she started walking towards the check-in lines. "Oh Spirits, I can't wait to meet my new roommates and make new friends! Oh and those parties!" she exclaimed, fists pumped in the air for enthusiasm.

"Ahem!"

"….and study and be the top of my class. Right mom?"

"Right Korra…" was the faint reply.

Korra finally reached the check in line and realized how far away her parents were. Those not going on a flight were ordered to stay beyond the check in points, and Korra felt a tinge of loneliness already creeping upon her. Was this what she really wanted? To be away from home? From Naga, her mother and father? To start living in a place that doesn't even resemble the snow covered lands she's known for nineteen years?

Deep blue eyes look down at her ticket, and she got her answer.

Of course this is what she wanted. She wanted to have an adventure, be away from the familiar and start making new memories with new people. She wanted to see the different cultures for the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and the slowly returning Air Nomads. Spirits, she wanted to see the difference between the Southern and Northern Watertribes! And of course, she wanted to gain more knowledge of the world, a world she was often hidden away from.

Korra moved past check-in and the many metal detecting objects. Tugging her blue luggage bags behind, she went to her destined flight area and sat down, staring out the windows where the huge airplanes awaited her. It was her first time flying alone, and she felt a wave of liberation and anxiety wash over it. What if no one in the school likes her? What if she flunks out of her classes? Or wakes up late for an important exam? Oh Spirits, what if her roommate hates her and kicks her out?

The young woman's slender fingers tugged aimlessly at her brunette hair, an old habit that sparked from anxiety. A million other thoughts ran through Korra's mind before the PA went off.

"_Now boarding flight 174, to Republic City. Passengers, we are now boarding flight 174 to Republic City."_

Korra's blue eyes snapped towards the check in counter where many people were already waiting. She took a deep breath and pulled her hoodie's sleeve up towards her elbows, another habit that grew from motivation and determination. She grabbed the blue stroll luggage and marched on towards the desk with a smile on her face.

"Okay, this is it. I'm going to leave this place," Korra mumbled to herself, "I'm going to Republic City."

.

"Well, that's the last of it." Bolin said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and dropped the box in his hands with a thud, "I swear changing rooms is a hassle."

"Tell me about it," Mako replied, setting another box of his belongings on the floor, "At least I won't be stuck with Yin anymore. My eardrums are still ringing from when he blasted his death metal songs two in the morning one time…"

"Who are you with this time?" Bolin asked curiously.

Mako grabbed a crumpled up paper from his back pocket, "I actually never checked. I feel like I should just wait until the guy comes… seeing the name would spoil the fun."

The younger of the two choked on air, "You? And Fun? Mako, you never have fun with anything," Bolin teased, "but if that's what you want… Can_ I_ see though?"

Mako nodded and handed his brother the slip. Bolin unwrinkled the paper with excitement and skimmed down to find his older brother's new roommate.

"Mmm… Okay, roommate…nope, that's the room number... Ah! Here it is! And your roommate is—" Bolin froze at the name on the paper, green eyes filled with uneasiness. Of course, Mako didn't miss his sudden loss of enthusiasm.

"What is it, Bo? Something wrong?"

"_Oh yea, something's wrong." _"Nope, dear brother, nothing is wrong. None whatsoever. Just wanted to add more effect, ya know? Get you _excited!"_ _"More like warn you."_

Gold eyes glared at green, "Riiiight," Mako drawled out, "whatever. Judging from your reaction, you probably know this guy… whatever, nobody could ever be worse than Yin." He said as he moved past his brother to open a random box, planning to get at least one box organized before evening.

Bolin laughed weakly and folded the paper again, "That's what you think…" he whispered to himself and stuck the slip in his back pocket.

"What was that?" Mako perked up while holding an old frame.

"N-nothing, I said nothing!"

"…whatever you say, Bo."

Mako placed the frame he was holding on his preferred side of the room, the left; of course, he wasn't going to start placing everything right now. He wanted to make sure his new roommate—whoever that could be—would be alright with him having that side. Golden eyes lingered on the old frame and sighed wistfully. It was of him, Bolin, and their parents, taken twelve years ago. It was taken at one of Republic City's annual carnival—Bolin and their father held onto a huge stuffed gatorsnake, while Mako and their mom held onto cotton candy, fireflakes, and rock candy. Everything about this picture held too many emotions as this was the final picture the once happy family took before—

"I can't believe we're going to the came college, bro." Bolin interrupted his thoughts, "Senior year without you sucked…why'd you have to graduate?"

"Sorry I was born a couple years before you," Mako chucked, "and I thought it wasn't so bad. You finally made it on the football team! Even though you complained about how they barely let you in the plays…"

Bolin made a look, "Alright, I'm going to admit, football was not my thing. I always had that urge to kick the ball… like in soccer? I still remember when mom and dad used to take us to the park every Saturday morning so they can teach us…"

"Yea, I remember that, too. Now that we're in the same college, I suggest that you don't act too dorky," the younger of the two could basically feel the smirk emanate from his older sibling, "Listen, there are girls here. Mature girls, girls from around the world. Don't scare any of them."

"Right, right. I've heard you're a _real _ladykiller," green eyes fought the urge to roll, "All I'm gonna say is that I hope I meet an amazing girl soon. One that'll make both mom and dad proud if they were still here…"

Silence fell between the two brothers, as they were both unsure on what to say next. Mako's eyes lingered on the picture frame again, wondering why something so tragic could happen to their once complete family. Out of all the days that it could happen, out of all the families and people those men could have targeted, it had to be them.

"Hey, Mako? I think I'm gonna head to my dorm… Still have to unpack a couple things. Hopefully my roommate shows up today or tomorrow." Bolin said as he moved towards the door, "I'm going to stop by Toza's to pay our final rent, too."

Mako pried his eyes away from the picture frame and nodded towards his brother, "Make sure to tell Toza thanks. He's been giving us a roof over our heads for years now."

Bolin mumbled a quiet, "Yea, yea, I know," as he opened the door. Before leaving, he turned around, pulled the slip of paper from his back pocket and said cryptically, "Whoever you're stuck with, promise me you won't commit murder, suicide, or both."

"W-what?!"

"Promise me!"

"I promise I won't?"

"Good." And fling the slip on the ground for Mako to pick up later.

_SLAM_

Mako was left alone to his own jumbled thoughts surrounding his brother's odd words and actions.

"What in Spirits name was that about?" he asked himself as he moved to pick up his room assignment sheet. Pale hands slithered uncomfortably around the piece of paper, gold eyes squinting with suspicion.

How bad could this roommate be? Was there a mix up? Was he with Yin _again_? Or was he paired off with a girl? Republic City University was very strict on co-ed rooming… as it was very rare to see it. How about being paired off with one of the creepier students? Those always gave Bolin the creeps in high school…. Or was it those Frat boys? Those obnoxious, party all day and night, frat boys…

"Okay, screw spoiling the fun. I need to know what he's all worried about," he mumbled, his fingers fumbling to unfold the crumpled paper.

"….house number…room number…my name…my room—"

"_**WHAT IN SPIRITS NAME….NO."**_

.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so a couple notes about this- The first chapter was all an except for a future chapter, if you didn't figure it out. This chapter (ch 2) takes place from the very beginning of the story.**

** Mako is a sophomore in college, while Bolin and Korra are both freshmen. There is no bending, no Avatar, but there are still the different Nations to create more diversity… and that changing all these characters to our ethnicities just felt too weird.**

**Ages- Mako- 20; Korra-19; Bolin-18**


End file.
